


The Binder

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles needs a new binder; Erik is a good boyfriend, if only a little clueless about the kind of binder Charles had talked about.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	The Binder

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing I wrote after seeing [this tweet](https://twitter.com/itskristofer/status/1341476901559406592?s=19) because I couldn't hold myself. I needed another excuse to write Trans!Charles and _voilà,_ I found it lmao  
> Hope you guys like this light-hearted thing, I needed that softness between these two in my life right now ❤️

Charles buttoned his shirt up, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighing as he felt the binder under the shirt more stretched than it used to be. He had been neglecting getting a new one for a few months now and he regretted it now but there wasn't much he could do except glare pointedly at his chest as if that was enough to make it disappear, or maybe make the binder cower before his gaze and tighten a little more. 

But, unfortunately, people always said he didn't look scary whenever he gave one of his death glares.

Erik entered the bathroom of their small apartment just as Charles had a mental fight with his reflection and with the piece of cloth under his shirt, staring at his boyfriend for a moment before smiling amusedly, Charles' eyes rising to look at him through the mirror.

"Everything alright?" Erik asked, moving closer to wrap his arms around Charles' waist and press a kiss to the side of his head. That seemed enough to make Charles smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just…" Charles mumbled vaguely, making Erik snort. "I  _ really _ need a new binder."

Erik frowned at that, his expression being seen through the mirror and making Charles raise his eyebrows at his apparent confusion. Erik didn't say anything else, only humming in what seemed like support to Charles' words. Charles smiled softly at that, turning his head to pull Erik's face and press a kiss to his lips. He could always count on Erik lifting his mood by just being there.

"We should be going now. We'll get late if we don't." Charles groaned for a moment after Erik's words.

"You're right, I really don't want to deal with being late. I have Essex today… He makes a point of making sure everyone notices the people who enter a few minutes later into his classes."

"I'm glad I don't take anything related to Genetics whenever you talk about your professors."

"And yet you're the one who has to deal with that Stryker guy you told me about." Erik grimaced, making Charles chuckle and place a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, come on now."

Charles was working on an essay that night, sitting on the couch with legs criss-crossed and old baggy clothes on for comfort when Erik arrived in their shared apartment.

Charles' eyes rose from his laptop to look at the door, seeing Erik entering with a few bags in his hands that probably had their dinner, which promptly reminded Charles that he was very much hungry after hours facing the open file on his screen and trying to make the words he was writing make sense. He was always thankful for having Erik in his life to remind him to eat.

Charles smiled at his boyfriend as Erik smiled at him from the door, looking tired but pleased to see Charles again after the long day, and Charles followed him with his eyes as he placed the bags on the breakfast bar, wondering what Erik had brought. Charles really hoped it was chinese, he would be very happy with some chinese food that night.

He saved the file, eyes going to the screen to make sure he had actually saved it before he closed the laptop and stretched his back, feeling a few things pop as he did so, taking the time to do the same thing with his neck, when he noticed Erik coming to him with one of the bags in hand. Charles looked at it curiously, wondering if that was his dinner, but he noticed the Staples logo on the bag and frowned.

"I had some free time before I had to work so I managed to get this." Charles took it from his hand, his frown still there as Erik smiled a little wider. "Hopefully it's the one you wanted?"

Charles took the thing out of the bag, staring at it for a while as he tried to understand why Erik had bought him a 3 ring binder. He had a few laying around to put some important stuff from college but he wasn't in need of another one yet, and he had no clue why Erik thought he did.

It took him a few minutes for him to understand what had happened, remembering their talk that morning where Charles had said he needed a new binder.

The frown disappeared from Charles' face and he put his hand over his mouth, eyes still on the wrong binder as he tried to stop his laughing, not wanting to embarrass Erik for the misunderstanding. By his side, Erik frowned at Charles' reaction.

"What?" he asked, and Charles wasn't able to hold back the loud wheezing that left his mouth.

As much as he felt bad when he noticed Erik's confusion, he spent a good minute laughing without being able to stop, doubling over and panting for air before the worst of it passed and he was wiping tears away from his eyes, his stomach hurting already. At this point, Erik had already started to flush, realizing that there was something wrong.

"Although I appreciate the effort, love, that's not the binder I meant." Charles snorted again, trying to hold back a new fit of laughter. "It was- It was a chest binder."

Charles saw the exact moment Erik's entire face flushed red, his mistake dawning on him and embarrassment finally taking over him as Charles looked over at him fondly. He put his laptop away on the small coffee table, as well as the infamous binder, and moved to pull Erik into a tight hug, still chuckling slightly. 

"It's okay, it was an honest mistake. I'll only make fun of you for a few weeks."

"Oh God…" Erik mumbled, hugging Charles back as he felt another fit of laughter hitting him.

When he finally stopped laughing again, Charles placed a soft kiss to Erik's lips, seeing the other man still sheepish as he kissed Charles back. When Charles parted the kiss, he was grinning.

"You are a dear, Erik Lehnsherr." Erik gave him a small shrug, his lips on a thin line now as his cheeks were still colored pink. "Why don't we have dinner and then I'll show you the actual binders?"

"Sounds fair for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
